Is There Another Way To Go?
by Girl-in-the-Tiger-Kimono
Summary: Based off of a forum with the same name... contains OC, OOC, and is slightly AU... So the Les Amies are preparing for the Revolution... but as it turns out, they know more people than you think... this includes Kaylee, a pretty girl with enough attitude to keep everyone guessing and her friends who will be revealed later. Themes: Romance, Humor, Tradgey, Angst, Friendship, D
1. At the Cafe Musian

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's and the ideas my friends and I came up with!**_

It was fairly late and at Café Musian, there were a few people… One was the drunk in the corner table where the Les Amies usually met… The drunk was called Grantaire, and as he let out a small hiccup, the bottles that were empty and strewn across the ground and surround table were evidence of his activities. Grantaire looked around briefly before letting his head fall down onto the table. He proceeded then to catch up on lost sleep as two others walked with purpose into the café finding the drunk at his cluttered table… A revolutionary by the name of Enjolras who sat at the table letting his legs dangle over the edge contentedly as he watched the younger boy by the name of Gavroche walk in almost right after the older revolutionary. The boy smirked as he took off his hat letting his brown hair fall into his face slightly, as he noticed Grantaire he picked up both a small pebble from his pocket and a devious grin as he was ready to hurl the pebble to wake the drunkard.

Enjloras moved to stop the boy but smirked deciding against it as he waited for the to throw it, he stepped off the table and to the side crossing his arms as he waited for the drunk's wake up call. Gavroche managed to hurl it across the room and into a bottle that shattered in front of the drunk jolting him awake. He cursed loudly as he tumbled out of his chair, Gav burst out laughing as even Enjolras covered his mouth in feeble attempt to hide his laughter.

"Nice of you to join us Grantaire." He said with a small grin. Grantaire rolled his eyes and sat back down muttering darkly under his breath.

Soon a newer face arrived there, and it was a female. Her name, Kaylee Sentiel, the rebellion and collecting favors from the rich and secretive upper class was her game. She worked at the café as a bar maid, bussing the tables so that everyone in her station could drink in a half decent environment. She herself had a personal disdain for the drunkard as she leaned against the chairs she had stacked on the emptying tables…

"Eh, so his lordship decided to join us non? Well, about bloody time…" She said as she leaned on the other side of the table she never noticed nor cared about the lowness over her outfit she had to work it, it was black, with a simple white lace hem on the top and bottom she sighed it was also a V-neck in which the hem of the dress barely covered her thighs… she sighed as she walked around setting drinks down while picking up empty bottles. Kaylee was a beauty, her vivacious body started with a sweet heart like face, large and wide emerald green eyes framed by long black lashes, as well as cascading ebony hair that reached the middle of her backs and was in her usual waterfall braided style. Her skin was tanned and her lips were a pretty red-ish pink. Her chest was definitely a classifying feature since she was given large, rounded breasts that filled out a 32DD sized bra. She had hips but not overly wide and legs that went on for miles even in her combat boots which she made look feminine. She sighed tucking her black hair behind her ear with graceful hands worthy of an heiress as she grabbed bottles of empty booze. She looked over at the group grinning with pretty straight white teeth. All in all Kaylee Sentiel was the epitome of desire, and the object of lust for many men not to mention that she had two jobs, one at the café and on as a Cabaret dancing girl… That was the one where she learned her second nature of bitchy attitude. She sighed as she cleared more of the bottles off a person's tables she was on the other side of the café from the drunkard.

Grantaire looked up at her voice and shook his head grumbling under his breath. He began to paw around the bottles scattered across the table before finding one that still had some liquid in it. Satisfied that it was still drinkable, Grantaire stood up and stretched.

"So Apollo," He said, referring to Enjolras, "What speech are we going to hear today? I hope it's one about revolution...Haven't heard one of those in a long time."

He said sarcastically, taking a swig from the bottle in his hands.

Kaylee looked on semi disgusted she then walked over to him and began clearing the table of the empty and broken bottles she sighed irked by something he had done.

"If I wasn't still working here right now- you'd be… well, let's put it nicely shall we? If I wasn't working right now you'd be put on a heavy 'tap block'."

She said meaning it. She sighed walking out of the room dumping his armful of bottles into the bin for them at her work as she sighed again clearing out the pockets on her apron as she took it off walking to the back room where the sounds of a female changing could be heard. Kaylee then walked out in a dark royal purple dress that made her eyes pop the most as she walked the purple dress had a bodice built in, as well as black lace on the edges the material of her dress was shimmery much like that of a fish's scale as she sighed as she grabbed a bottle of wine for her and her friends in the Les Amies other than Grantaire.

"Well Enjolras, are we gonna hear this thing or not?"

She asked as she grabbed the wine bottle opening it and taking a long drink of it, she tilted her head back revealing her long neck and the silver locket around it hold the picture of her siblings and her… The sweet tasting liquid filled her clawing gut as she sighed smirking as she set the bottle down by her.

"Much better." She said smiling more pleasantly.

Grantaire smirked at her as he took a long pull from the fresh bottle slumping back in the chair. Gavroche shook his head as he looked around waiting for anyone else to show up… he tapped his feet impatiently growing restless.

Eponine then ran in as she was very irate and angry she looked around and saw what was Kaylee's wine but was taken by Grantaire, she zeroed in on it and preceded, much to Grantaire's protests, to take the bottle of wine as she took a large swig of the bottle. Kaylee's smirk was smug but still very prominent as she heard Grantaire speak.

"Hey!" He said grabbing the wind bottle pressing it to his chest.

"Don't take my drink!"

Kaylee's eyes were wide.

"Excuse me?" She gaped raising her eyebrow as a few other people nearby gave a small chuckle at this.

"What? I am a drunk you put booze by me, what did you expect?" He asked slurring slightly as she snagged the booze back putting her large lips to the top of the bottle making her claim on it as hers again.

"Mine." She said gesturing to the bottle.

"And 'Ponine, what is going on? You almost never drink!" She said.

Eponine glared at the group at the table.

"Look you all I have had a long day!"

"And drinking's going to make it any better?" Enjolras said quirking an eyebrow at her.

Grantaire scooted back form Eponine laughing quietly.

"Oh come on Apollo, let the girl drink if she must! It's not like it's going to kill her!"

He said as he snagged the bottle back again despite Kaylee's terrifying glare.

"You are asking for it drunk." She sneered.

Marius then came in going on about a beautiful lark with golden hair… Kaylee watched Eponine's face as it sank with each word… Grantaire then jumped in…

Grantaire laughed.

"I am agog, I am aghast. Is Marius in love at last? I've never see him 'ohh' and 'ahh'."

He laughed again, shaking his head. He then stood up and pointed to Enjolras.

"You talk of battles to be won, and here he comes like Don Juan! This is better than an opera!"

He said, sitting back down and chuckling into his bottle.

Marius rolled his eyes at Grantaire and screwed up a piece of paper in his pocket, throwing it at Grantaire's head.

"Stop acting like a drunk. Oh wait, that's not acting."

He said with a smirk. Kaylee laughed at this as she leaned over Grantaire from the side.

"No more booze for you; I am enacting the 'tap block'." She said laughing.

Enjolras looked amusedly at the drunk, as did everyone else in the tavern. He looked around the room

"It is time for us all to decide who we are and what we are fighting for. This is not simply a game."

He said, directing his attention especially towards Marius. Kaylee looks at them and sighs

"I'm getting drinks, anyone other than you need one?"

She asks talking to Grantaire. Marius looked back to Enjolras and nodded.

"I know."

He responded quietly, as if not sure what he was getting at. Kaylee came back with her drink before sitting down and nodding at the previous statement.

"So how are we gonna do this is my question." She asked.

Enjolras gave a toothy grin "We attack! We make ourselves known, and show them we aren't as weak as they all think we are!" He said bravely.

Grantaire rolled his eyes and rested his head on the table, closing his eyes but not sleeping. Gavroche jumped up on a table and wiped off his hat.

"We get the guns, marching right up that street."

He said, pointing at the street right outside the tavern, "We shoot until none of them are left!"

Kaylee rubbed her temples. "And get ourselves all slaughtered!" She growled attempting to yank him down unsure if it'll work or not…

Marius smiled slightly at the talk of a barricade and shooting the enemy to the dust, but then the word slaughtered was mentioned and he fell back slightly. If he were to be slaughtered... how would he ever be able to see that girl again?

Enjolras spoke with extreme spirit!

"We get an army! Men, students... anyone willing to fight! We can't lose!"

Enjolras said with a blaze in his eyes and a fire in his heart. Gavroche shrugged, tumbling slightly off the table. Grantaire laughed.

"I like the kids idea...Get it over with."

He said sarcastically. Joly jumped to his feet.

"I'm not sure about you all, but I'd much rather live to become a doctor!"

Kaylee hated to shoot down their wonderful plans with reality. Pun intended.

"You two do realize what is at stake if we do that and _**fail**_ then non? Women will be taken, children robbed of parents and lives. Let's also not forget, who here has _**any**_ military tactical training?"

The room quieted down when Kaylee spoke, many of the patrons nodding in agreement. Gavroche sighed and sat down, putting his hat back on. "So...with that brought up...what do we do?"

"What else can we do?" Enjolras said angrily, slamming his hands on a nearby table. His voice was tinted with defeat but still with a glimmer of hope.

"We barricade ourselves in here and drink till they leave?"

Grantaire suggested, raising his head from his arms. Joly opened his mouth to protest, then thought for a moment. "Barricade..."

"Well, what if we actually study the _**real**_ books, I know a few old commanders, they could get me the books I need, of course they are drunk and who would like to question a lady searching up books for a husband, who may or may not exist, or brother, who does exist, in the military? I mean a Sister always does do the dirty work, and once we get a plan we can barricade ourselves in here and then think of something!"

Joly nodded, tapping his chin.

"That could work...but I don't think just barricading the door will work."

He said, looking around the tavern with a small frown.

"Then we build one around the entire tavern!" Enjolras said the excitement and hope returning to him…

She smiled. "Perfect, now I have one thing to say." She says pausing for dramatic effect.

"I need to get back to work, since of course the Generals have come back, watch what magic we women have."

She said going back and changing her dress into her lower cut deep black with white laced outfit with a white apron in the front as well as her shorter hemline which goes to the upper hips. She walks back out and goes to the first General at the bar.

"Hello, General, what can I get you?"

"Beer and maybe a woman…"

"Sorry not that profession but the beer yes, and general you know how you have a favor?"

"Oh yes sweetheart I could never forget. What is it? Anything you need!"

"Well, my brother has entered the military and he needs some of the War tactics books, do you think that you could loan me some of yours I promise that they will be well taken care of!"

She pouts and sticks out her ample chest as she gets him the beer. He nods vigorously.

"Of course m'dear, anything you ask is yours! I will get you the best books I own with all the diagrams even!" Kaylee claps her hands in excitement.

"That would be fantastic I am sure he'll be ever so grateful"

She repeats this process a few times getting her the entire art of War, how to plan attacks and other military books with visual diagrams, and other such battle plans, she piles them on the table the stack being taller than two bottle of long wine

Joly shook his head. "Non, non, non! Mes amies! Listen to yourselves...We, we won't be able to do this Enjolras! Nobody will back us!"

Gav rolled his eyes and left the tavern. Moments later he came sprinting back into the tavern.

"Listen...Listen to me! LISTEN EVERYBODY!"

He shouted, jumping up onto a table and waving his hands about. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "General Lamarque...He's dead." He said softly, taking off his hat and looking at everyone's reactions.

"Lamarque is dead..." Enjolras said quietly "His death is the hour of fate! His death is the sign we were waiting for!" He said triumphantly, his voice rising with his spirit.

Joly frowned. "How so! If you're thinking about parading his dead body around, count me out. Who knows what you could catch from going near one of those."

He shuddered. Grantaire rolled his eyes and grabbed Joly's shoulder, forcing him to sit back down.

"What do you mean by that Apollo?"

The drunk asked, completely focused on something other than drinking for once.

Kaylee bit back a snide comment and just stood at the table and smiled.

Enjolras half sighed and half groaned, rubbing his temples in exasperation.

"I mean that Lamarque was the only man who spoke for these people! His death gives us reason to fight"

He explained, his patience wearing thin.

Everyone nodded, completely understanding now. Gavroche jumped out of his seat.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

He asked the room, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"You know what for once I am gonna say screw this! Let's go!" She fist pumps changing quickly in the back to her purple dress and running back to the table she smiled as they looked at her skeptically.

"Should we be worried Kaylee?"

"Non… Me like this is a good thing. Now let's build this Barricade!" She yelled happily. Then she fist pumped one last time and began to help Enjloras with the preparations…


	2. Before We Can Build a Barricaide

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Les Misérables characters, I only own Kaylee so far and my friends are giving me permission to use their ideas and posts but all in all it is being published under my name XD**_

_oo0oo_

Everyone seemed to have forgotten Eponine… She was still sitting at her table, but the flirty smile had been wiped off of her face. It was replaced by a look of pain. All these men were talking about was fighting, even her own little brother included.

"They're all going to be killed"

She murmured, unaware that someone heard her…

Kaylee leaned back looking at Eponine through her that got in her eyes as she worked and moved about.

"You know they might not be. Just so you are clear here, I put the tools in front of them, now the numb skulls need to learn how to use them. Need a drink?"

She asked as she stood up brushing her slightly tattered dress.

"God yes." she said. "Absinthe please, Kaylee" Kaylee walked off to get the drink. Then Eponine caught sight of Marius. She felt her heart snap in two all over again. "No!" she said to herself, "I need to get over this! Grantaire was right, it's not healthy!" She banged her head on the table again, albeit more quiet this time.

Joly looked around in shock, shaking his head.

"Well, when do you propose we begin Enjolras?"

Gavroche noticed Marius, and couldn't help but walk over to him and sit on the edge of his table. "Scared Pontmercy?"

He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Marius blinked to himself and fell back slightly, shaking his head a little. "What would give you that idea?"

He asked in return.

Kaylee had returned with the drink and looked at her rubbing her back sighing.

"Don't worry about it, God... How do I even end up the bartender here in the first place?" She laughed softly as she placed the drink by Eponine. She sat on the table near by again. She looked at the group with slightly glazed eyes.

"Well, to begin...You look extremely pale, and secondly-" Gav began to answer Maruis' question, but was quickly shushed by Grantaire. Across the tavern, Joly began to cough violently. He doubled over and leaned against the wall and buried his face in his sleeve.

Enjolras face palmed, staring hardly at Joly; whether he really had an illness was a mystery to him…

Marius looked over to Joly and frowned slightly. "Maybe someone should get him a drink..." Marius suggested, glancing to Kaylee and hoping to get the attention off of him a little more. He felt his face and wondered if he really was pale…

Gavroche smirked and walked away from Marius, hands inside his pockets.

Joly shook his head, still coughing. "Won't help...Gonna die…" He wheezed, taking in huge gulps of air.

Kaylee resisted the urge to face palm as he spoke she could deal with a lot of things but between Joly always being sick, and Grantaire's constant drinking, she'd rather deal with the drunk, at least he'd be quiet…

Marius blinked over to Joly with slightly concerned eyes, but wasn't sure what to suggest.

Combeferre cleared his throat.

"Joly, I highly doubt that you are going to die. You are simply being a hypochondriac. Knock it off; we have more important matters to attend to."

He said as Kaylee smirked.

"Thank you Combe…" She muttered softly.

Gavroche walked over to Joly and smacked his back, causing the student to pitch forward. Joly lay still for a moment then rolled onto his back, looking up at everyone. He coughed once more and sat up, rubbing his throat. "Ow..." He muttered.

Eponine sniggered. These students were funny and foolish. She hated to think that they may all be killed. A strange mental image of them all lying in the mud filled her mind. She shivered. She looked over at them and saw how alive they were. She also saw that Combeferre was looking at her.

"Can I help you, Monsieur?" she asked,

"How come you were looking at us?" said Combeferre.

"I was just thinking; about this rebellion thing. Surely you know the risks? You could get killed, you know! Uprisings never go well."

"What about the revolution?"

"Apart from that!"

"Eponine why do you worry? Is it Marius again?"

"No, I am concerned for all of you. You are my friends, are you not?"

Combeferre got up from his table and walked up to her. He sat down beside her and turned to face her.

"But you do still care about Marius, don't you." He stated bluntly not even asking.

"So what if I do? I know it will never happen, but that doesn't mean I can't hope, can I?" She replied

"You talk like a revolutionary"

"Do I?"

"Yes, and, as a matter of fact, I think you could be a valuable member of the Les Amies."

"Rubbish, Combeferre. I am as stupid as an ass"

"But you are sharp minded and sly. Those are good qualities?"

Eponine stared. Was he asking her to join the Les Amies? Her grubby face broke into a wide smile.

"Okay, I'll join you!"

"Excellent!" said Combeferre.

"Enjolras!" he called.

"Yes, Combeferre, what is it?"

"Mamselle Thenardier has decided to join us!"

There was silence in the wine-shop…

Marius looked over to Eponine with a bitten down lip. He looked worried, and incredibly concerned.

"'Ponine? But it could be dangerous... You could get seriously wounded, or... worse."

Marius frowned at the thought of his childhood friend encountering death.

"No!" Gavroche shouted, shaking his head. "Ponine! What are you thinking? You're going to get yourself killed!"

He said, frowning deeply. Grantaire stood up and walked over to him.

"Gavroche, if your sister wants to fight, let her!"

He then leaned down to whisper into Gav's ear.

"If it helps her get her mind of off Marius, let her do it."

Gavroche sighed and nodded, not at all at ease with the idea.

"I say we let her decide for herself. We need all of the people we can get"

Enjolras said, attempting to settle the dispute peacefully…

Eponine cleared her throat and stood up.

"Thank you, Enjolras, it's my decision, and my decision is to fight for our rights! Why should my family and I live in poverty? Why should we starve? Gavroche, I'm doing this so you can have a brighter future! And if I die, I die for my homeland! And if I die I won't die in vain!"

Combeferre looked up at the Gamin-turned-revolutionary.

_'By God!'_ He thought, _'She sounds like Enjolras now!'_

The revolutionaries burst into applause and Eponine cheered.

Marius sunk down amongst the cheering with a desperate frown, staring at Eponine with a shaken look. "N-no..." He murmured, looking to her happy expression and then to a random point in the room. The image of her sprawled out across the barricade in a bloodied heap entered his mind, and it shook him violently. Marius stood and walked past the cheering crowd of revolutionaries and towards the door…

Gavroche sighed, shaking his head slightly. Grantaire and Joly smiled and nodded, both turning to face Enjolras.

"Well, what are we waiting for? The sooner we start the better!"

Eponine saw Maruis walk out of the café and went after him…

This left a slightly intoxicated Kaylee, Joly, Grantaire, Enjolras, and Gavroche all in the café Musian to plan.

Enjolras nodded at the young boy and his spirit

"Alright everyone, we're firstly going to need a bigger army"

He said, looking around the room at the maybe 13 men total plus Kaylee and wherever Eponine and Maruis went…

_**oo0oo**_

_Outside the café and a few alleyways down…_

"Ponine..." Marius bit his lip and wiped at his eyes.

"Y-you can't go to the barricade. You could die! For God's sakes if that happened I couldn't live with myself!"

Marius looked into her eyes.

"Ponine, please don't do it. _**Please**_..."

Eponine didn't hear Marius' reply over her frantic worrying. She fussed and fussed, trying to solve the problem, unaware that he had already solved it for her…

"Eponine..."

Marius let out a long shaky sigh.

"I...I'm fine."

He looked at her through her array of questions which had now all collided into one mess and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Ponine!" He said sharply, trying to stop her rambling.

He sighed and looked into her eyes.

"I don't want you to go. You... you can't go! You could die!" Marius told her with a frown.

Eponine was stunned. He... he actually _**cared**_ about _**her**_?

"Marius, I...I'm doing this so I can be with you." She stuttered.

She knew then that it was best to tell him there and then.

"Goddammit, Marius, I'm in love with you!" She yelled.

She turned on her heel and ran up the street, tears blinding her vision again. She sunk down against a wall to catch her breath. Her mind filled with questions. He actually did care about her? But he wasn't in love with her; that was for sure… Or was it? She didn't know and couldn't tell. Lost in the cavern of her thoughts, she jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder…

Marius squeezed her shoulder slightly and rubbed his thumb on her back gently. He looked down at the ground with a small smile.

"In love with me?" He asked, blinking a couple of times before sitting down next to her.

She looked at him, her eyes overflowing.

"Yes," she whispered. "For a long time now. But I saw you with the Lark earlier, and I knew it was never going to happen then, if it was ever going to happen anyway, which I doubt. You're a wealthy student and I'm a street-rat. We live in different worlds. But I still do love you. And I really hate myself for it."

She turned away from him, hugging her knees to her chest.

Marius stared at her for a moment, sighing gently, looking out towards the street before putting an arm over her shoulder and pulling her into a hug. Marius looked down a little and sighed. "Ponine..." He blinked a couple of times. "I met her once." He said, looking down to her and smiling a little. "You I've known for a while now and..." He shrugged. "I guess you're alright." He said slightly playfully.

Eponine stared at him coldly.

"Don't tease me, Marius. I didn't like it when we were children and I certainly don't appreciate it now. I saw the look on your face when you met The Lark. The words 'Love-at-First-Sight' come to mind. Don't deny it." She spat.

Marius bit his lip and his face dropped at her sour tone.

"I'm... sorry."

He said, a tad bit speechless. He looked down at his feet and sighed inwardly.

"You realize I do care about you, don't you?" Marius asked her, biting his lip.

"You're acting as if I don't seem to care about you at all... but I do care. A lot." He looked to her.

"I don't want you to go to the barricade because I care about you Eponine. I don't want you hurt."

Eponine's tears finally bust the banks of her eyelids. She sobbed into Marius' jacket.

"Marius," she whimpered, her body heaving with sobs, "I don't want you to get hurt either! Why do you even have to be in the godforsaken rebellion in the first place? We're all going to die, all of us! I know Enjolras speaks of hope, but let's face it, we're doomed!" She turned away again. "But maybe death would be kinder to me than life. It certainly seems that way."

"Eponine don't talk like that!" Marius snapped at her, turning her face back towards him.

"Death is never a kinder fate. Listen to me and listen well. If Enjloras says there's hope, then god dammit there's hope. They need every person they can get to go up to that barricade and fight. Even if it means we die trying."

Marius frowned down to Eponine, holding the sides of her face.

"Freedom is a powerful thing... And I wanted to help you get that without death."

He paused a moment before putting their foreheads together, using his thumbs to push the tears away from under her eyes.

"How are you meant to enjoy freedom if you're dead?"

Eponine sighed, enjoying the feeling of warmth that had washed over her when he touched her.

"That's just it, Marius! Death _**is **_freedom! Freedom from hunger, poverty and theft. Free from what makes me hurt every day. Not having to endure any of it anymore. It's full of opportunity. And if my death is coming, then I welcome it with open, happy arms."

Marius frowned to her when she spoke of looking forward to death, and wanting to endure it. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Well, then... Sorry Ponine..." He opened his eyes to her and looked into her eyes.

"I'd have to pull you away from death. Because you would live a thousand years if I could show you how."

Marius frowned, closing his eyes again.

"I won't desert you now..."

_**oo0oo**_

_Back at Café Musian…_

Grantaire frowned and leaned against a wall.

"How are we going to do that? Parade around and hope they'll join up?"

He said darkly. Joly sighed, shaking his head.

"Enjolras...I find it hard to believe anyone would believe us just yet."

Just outside the Café Eponine and Marius had finally wandered back… Maruis was left with the daunting thought of bringing her back in there…

"Fine, you know me, I just get worried sometimes. Come-on. Let's go back to the ABC and get some food. I'm starving!"

Giggled Eponine,

"Although, you're paying. You actually have money, which is more than I can say for myself!" She dried the tears that were still rolling down her cheeks. She readjusted her cap to its usual jaunty angle.

"What do you say, hmmm?" She said, doing a funny face on the 'hmmmm'

Which turned out to be much easier than Maruis had ever thought…

Marius smiled to Eponine and nodded, messing up her cap even after she had only just readjusted it.

"I say that if it wasn't for that desperate face you just pulled, I would make you buy your own food. But you know what -I'm feeling kind."

He grinned to her cheekily and then began walking back into the ABC…

Gavroche poked his head out of the door and saw Marius and Eponine about to walk back inside. He looked over his shoulder and shouted into the room. "Found them!"

He then disappeared back into the room. Joly had left, complaining off a sore stomach and a headache, and Grantaire had passed out in the corner...again. Kaylee made the motion of taking the bottle and beating him with it earning laughs from everyone including Ponine and Maruis..

"Should we warn him that you have homicidal tendencies towards him?" Eponine teased as Kaylee shrugged.

"It all depends on whether or not I act on them Ponine." She grinned cheekily. Eponine rolled her eyes.

"Oh, mon dieu." She said softly as she falsely yelled.

"Grantaire, look out Kaylee wants to murder you!" She said too softly as more laughter was heard.

Eponine and Maruis walked in arm and arm as he proceeded to buy her and himself food… Gavroche shook his head again, running a hand through his hair. He would never... _**ever**_, understand his sister. One moment, she's sobbing over life, the next? Walking arm in arm with the man that was breaking her heart…

Marius looked over to Eponine with a small smile and pushed some money her way before taking his food and walking to one of the tables, running a hand through his hair and sighing gently. He wasn't quite sure whether he felt better or worse. The news that Eponine loved him was certainly a day brightener and eye-opener... But, now it had shoved him right on the spot. And he really needed to figure out what was going to happen...

Eponine set a plate of food down in front of her brother.

"I think we could both do with a decent meal. Marius is paying for it."

She saw Gavroche's confused face, his cheeks bulging with food.

"I guess I have explaining to do, don't I 'Vroche?" She added, chuckling slightly at her brother's chipmunk appearance.

Gavroche nodded, frowning slightly. He swallowed his food and leaned back slightly.

Eponine sighed slightly and explained to her brother about Marius' reaction to her joining the revolution, and the heart to heart they had shared.

"What if he loves me..." Eponine mused, her eyes glazing over as she drifted off into yet another daydream.

"Oh dieu...You're starting to sound like the dreamer himself." Gavroche muttered with a heavy sigh.

Grantaire looked over at Joly, frowning slightly before turning back to his bottle.

"Somebody may want to wake him...before he misses Apollo's speech."

He said before taking a swig of his brandy. Having barely woke up but his drunkenness has him brimming the bottle anew.

Enjolras was standing atop a table, looking over the Amies

"The time is near!" He began, "But we must not forget that the army we fight is a dangerous foe. Of course it would be easy to sit here and swat them away like flies; but the National Guard is a bigger issue. We're going to need as many troops as we can; anyone willing to fight!"

Gavroche sat outside the door, a sly grin on his face.

"They're going to need little people is what they'll need."

He whispered to himself, straining his ears to hear more.

Right when Enjolras finished, Joly sat bolt upright, then leaned over and emptied his stomach onto the floor… The room fell silent as the student remained doubled over, coughing and wheezing, retching again and again. He slumped up against the wall and groaned quietly, raising a shaky hand to his face.

'_Huh_,' Enjolras thought '_I guess he really_ was _sick after all…_'

Grantaire stood up and walked over to Joly, feeling his forehead gingerly.

"He's scalding hot...Someone get him some water s'il vous plait."

He said, loosening Joly's cravat. The medical student doubled over again and retched, before completely passing out. Grantaire caught him before he hit the ground and looked around the room pitifully.

"Um...Help."

Another bar maid set water down but no one touched it, almost like an unspoken rule that if Kaylee didn't touch it neither did you…

Enjolras sighed, stopping midway through his speech to offer the drunk some help with the ironically sick medical student. He slunk off the table and grabbed Joly gently by the shoulder and hoisted him up back on to a chair.

Kaylee smiled. "Okay don't worry about anything it'll be fine!"

She says getting Joly a drink of soft liquor.

"Only this once you hung-over drunk." She said getting him a decent non pisswater beer. "Enjoy…" She said as she then made her way around the tables still working even though she wasn't dressed for it…

Combeferre started,

"Hang on, Joly's ACTUALLY sick this time? Dieu."

Eponine nodded,

"For once he's not pretending, being a hyper-carrier-bag or something."

"Hypochondriac" he corrected, chuckling at the slip of the tongue.

"Oh, whatever." she huffed, "What matters if our doctor is sick? How nuts is that?"

Joly groaned quietly, trying to stand. Grantaire gently pushed him back into his seat. "None of that now mon amie." He said, sliding the whiskey over to Joly, who shook his head. "It won't stay down...Oh dieu." He groaned, doubling over again.

Gavroche frowned at the sudden silence, twiddling his thumbs aimlessly as he waiting to hear something other than Joly, Kaylee or Ponine…

Kaylee looked at Joly pitifully.

"Here,"

She said getting him water with some sugar to replace lost fluids.

"If you can't even keep this down, we are taking you to a hospital whether i have to pay for you myself!"

She said sternly sighing as she drank down his other drink.

"I am going to get sick from all of you!" She gave a soft laugh her gentler side…

Grantaire rested his hand on Joly's back and helped him to sit up. Joly picked up the water and took a small sip, the glass almost slipping out of his hand. He took another sip, his hand shaking like mad. This time the glass did fall out of his hand, shattering with a loud crash. He winced and whimpered quietly, resting his head on his arm.

Kaylee sighed…

Combeferre walked up and lightly patted Joly on the back. "Joly, mon amie, I think you should go home and rest. For once, you're actually ill."

"Combeferre is right Joly. You'll need all of your strength to fight" Enjolras said, looking at the sick young man, before turning and talking to some of the other Amies

Joly nodded and slowly got to his feet. Gavroche shot forward and stood next to the ill student, holding him steady. "I'll go with him."

He announced. Joly forced a small, thankful smile before coughing violently. Gavroche took one of his arms and lead him out. Grantaire whistled and leaned back.

"Where were we?

Combeferre shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know! I wasn't really listening..."

He glanced over to Eponine again. He would _**NEVER EVER**_ get the female mind. One minute she hated Marius, the next she's all mate-y with him. He repressed a groan and tried to turn his mid back to the conversation.

Marius was up to his daydreaming larks again, trying to get his mind off of the fact that Joly could be dying and trying to distract himself with endless thoughts about la-de-da nonsense.

Gavroche walked back in, slightly pale. He shook his head and made a face, sitting down near the door again. He poked his head inside.

"Joly might not be coming out for a few days. God only knows how many times we had to stop for him to throw up on the way to his apartment..."

The young boy shuddered.

Enjolras threw up his hands in frustration, before running them through his hair. When he'd planned on having a revolution, he had most certainly not counted on his army dying out from illness.

Kaylee sighed and grumbled about men being too occupied with war. "You two make yourself useful! _**READ**_!" She said annoyed as she slapped down to books on war in front of the two. She rubbed her temples as she flipped a page and drank another drink.

Grantaire laughed and downed the rest of his bottle. He leaned back and watched the rest of Les Amies, tapping his fingers on the edge of the wooden table.

She scowled at Grantaire.

"Grantaire! Make your drunken ass useful for once in my bar and give me that!"

She tries to take the bottle but he downed it too fast. She grabbed the empty thing and looked to the bartender.

"Josh! I told you the drunk doesn't need anymore, if you want I'll pay you every time he asks!" She says exasperated.

Enjolras glared at the girl, before picking up a book and flipping through it; at least it would distract him from thinking about Joly

"Enjloras, if you are gonna glare at me before you read every book I hand you, get over it. I have more things to do, money I could be making right now but non, I am in here, helping all your Revolutionary asses out. But does no one ever thank this poor girl? NON! No one does I will die a simple bartender's helper. It is pitiful! But at least you guys make money some other way than flirting with your own body or a freaking tip!"

She was pissed over something and decided to drop the drink in Grantaire's hand. She was also over reacting and having a 'moment'…

"Enjoy mon amie, I am an aggressive drunk I am done with my booze, now I am getting water to kill my hangover for the morrow's morn. If I live to see it at least!"

She joked dryly while getting water and downing it.

Grantaire chuckled at Enjolras.

"Well, well Apollo, getting beaten down by a woman. That's a new one."

He said, taking a small sip of his newly received drink. He propped his feet up on the table and looked around, noticing Gavroche still near the door. The young boy walked in, wringing his hat in his hands.

"Come 'ere 'Vroche. Why don't you give us a hand eh?"

The drunk asked, smiling as the boy's face lit up.

Grantaire waved to get Enjolras' attention.

"Mind if the kid helps Enjolras?" He asked, using the revolutionary's real name, something he never did.

Enjolras stood there, utterly dumbfounded. He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately not to lose his temper, especially around the young boy.

"By all means, Gavroche" He gritted.

Grantaire walked over to Enjolras and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. He shook his head and chuckled.

"This may seem pointless now Enjolras, but it will help you...us."

He said softly, giving the other student's shoulder a quick squeeze before returning to his table.

Gavroche smiled and sat himself next to Enjolras, reading over his shoulder.

o0o0

Javert waited in the shelter of a tree, his hand resting on his baton. He was waiting for his informant to show up, and the young man was running late. Suddenly, the mousy haired boy ran up to him, completly out of breath, but with a certain gleam in his eyes.

"Well?" Javert asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"The-the students. They're planning a revolution!"

The boy gasped, leaning against the tree for support. Javert paused, then frowned.

"Are you lying to me boy?" He growled. The boy shook his head.

"Non Monsieur! Go to the café! They are there now, planning!"

Javert nodded and handed the boy the 5 sous he had promised. He then began to walk down the street towards the café the boy had mentioned. He pushed open the door and wrinkled his nose at the smell. He made his way to the back of the tavern and leaned against the doorframe, listening to Les Amies talk. He smirked and pulled out his notepad, writing down everything that would be of use.

Gavroche looked up and frowned, seeing the shadow in the doorway. He poked Enjolras' shoulder.

"Um...Are we waiting for anyone?" The young boy asked, pointing to the door.

Enjolras lowered the book in his hands, and followed the boy's gaze to the door. He turned to Grantaire and shouted his name before nodding his head towards the doorway with a questioning look.

"Non, hang on I will be back." She drops her voice so only the few near her can hear. "Clear all the books now. If I am not back in three minutes come look for me. I think we are being watched." She dons an apron as she walks outside.

"'Scuse moi Monsieur, but do you need anything? The drinks are inside."

She said to the figure as she walked out to meet him.

Enjolras did as she asked, knowing that something was wrong, and watched her go

Javert shook his head. "Non, madam. I am just looking for a friend of mine. He is new in town and...well, he got lost."

He said with a small laugh, sticking his notepad quickly in his pocket. He turned on his heels and walked towards the door…

Gavroche stood up and walked to the door. "He left?"

He asked, eyeing the doorway. The young boy thought he recognized the man, but couldn't place it at the moment. Grantaire yawned and tipped back in his chair a little too far. He fell back with a small yelp and the contents spilled all over the place…

Kaylee sighed as she visibly relaxed. She waved the other man off trying to act friendly. Turing she helped the Grantaire up.

"You need some watered down booze."

She stated as she took off the apron throwing it on the nearest chair in case.

"Now where were we? Also thank you guys for doing as I asked. It was nice."

She looked at the group of men plus Eponine. She then feeling nice got Grantaire another drink.

"I feel as if I owe you so only one more to pay back debt I know you are in love with booze. For if alcohol was a lady you'd be married with little alcoholic children everywhere!"

Grantaire laughed and sipped the new drink.

"It's true..."

He muttered, pretending to kiss his glass. Gavroche rolled his eyes and shook his head with a small laugh.

In a moment of alcohol induced haze she playfully slapped Grantaire's arm. She then jumped. "Oh, good god I am drunk!"

She laughed.

"I was about to flirt with the Booze lover!"

She giggled some more. "This is bad for my health!"

Gavroche had seen this, and had nearly fallen out of his chair with laughter. Grantaire looked highly offended, taking another sip as he spoke.

"Now I know why I prefer the bottle to women..." He grumbled with a sly grin.

Kaylee looks at him with a gleam in her eye. "No Monsieur please do _**NOT**_ be offended! But I have one question how do bottles satisfy all needs? I am sure not all the working women out there in Paris have shared a bed with a bottle before!"

She joked hardily.

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, then chuckled quietly.

"There are many things the bottle helps with. Numbing the pain of reality, the hopelessness of life..."

He had suddenly become rather quiet and dark. He sighed heavily and shook his head, leaning against the table and running a hand through his hair.

Enjolras slammed his hands down on the table he was at: a sound which echoed through the entire tavern. He pushed off some glasses and bottles that were atop it and picked the small table. He dragged it across the silent room and out the front door, where he placed it in directly in front of the tavern, and turned to face the all the students that were staring confusedly at him; he pointed at the table

"Build…" Was all he said. It was time to begin building the barricade.


	3. How To Fight in a Barricade

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Les Mis characters all rights and some quotes belong to Victor Hugo…. I only own Kaylee. The song Kaylee sings part of is called 'All I ask of Life' by Hedrick.**_

_oo0oo_

Kaylee winced knowing she hit a small emotional landmine with Grantaire just earlier. She walked up from him behind.

"I am sure someone will want to have a person smelling of liquor i know it would be an improvement to have you make a pass at me instead of some crusted General."

She shuddered as she sauntered up from behind the chair and sat on a leg hugging him around the neck, then taking an empty glass and replacing it. Then she too helped him build the barricade grabbing the boards out back she had borrowed as a favor from a lumberman a few months back…

Grantaire forced a small smile, standing up. "I wouldn't get my hopes up..." He said quietly obvious that she was long gone and no longer listening…

Gavroche jumped up with a small cheer. "It's about time!" He called, grabbing a chair for each hand and dragging them outside, placing them alongside Enjolras' table.

Kaylee walked past the door with the huge amount of lumber over fifty two by fours she was trying to carry at once with some rapid strength, she swore as ten fell off she then set them all down and plopped on her but as the skirt flared out around her.

"DAMMIT ALL!" She growled as she stood back up and proceeded to try to lift the other pile.

"Enjloras! Where do you want them?"

She called out. She then beamed at Grantaire who made the mental note that she isn't so bad very tipsy…

"You wanna help me out here?"

The bar had cleared out and the only reason they weren't kicked out was because Kaylee had given up the next week's pay for use of the bar later tonight.

Grantaire laughed and grabbed half the pile, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Why am I helping again? I'd much rather live to see at least 40..."

He muttered, shaking his head and looking at the tipsy girl who can almost out do him at her state of insobriety…

"Please tell me that you can carry that and not sway I have dropped this pile at least fifteen times I am not sure how long they'll last!"

She joked as she pretended to sway and slide with every step but regained her balance as she waited for Enjloras' command but saw where he was working and placed them there getting nails and hammers from the bar area.

"You Sir can actually work while intoxicated I am impressed." She said as she began to work all in the short dress she wore swearing every now and then as it crept up.

Grantaire laughed, shaking his head. He set the pile on the growing mound of furniture and other things and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "This is happening...isn't it?"

He asked out loud, more to himself them anyone. "I mean, Apollo always spoke of revolution...but I never thought we'd actually do it."

"Eh welcome to France Monsieur the land of the impossible things. I must say though it is very fun! "She grinned leaning her head back at the man behind her she never really noticed till now. But he was _**tall**_!

"When did you get so tall?" She asked voicing her thoughts.

Grantaire looked down at himself, then back titled his head down to Kaylee.

"Tall? Mademoiselle...you must be much more drunk then you think you are." He said with a laugh.

He noticed that the entire tavern was empty, and he shook his head.

"Enjolras! Now what? Everything's out here!"

He called over to the young revolutionary.

She stood up but he was a good five inches taller.

"Yeah you got taller than I remember you being when did that happen?"

She looked up at him and put a hand on his head, the on hers and looked at the difference. She smiled and spun on her heels before falling on her butt. "Okay I think I _**am**_ drunk now!"

"Now," Enjolras said, "We rally the people and call them to arms" He said triumphantly. Kaylee proceeded to finish the part of the barricade she was working on.

Kaylee stood up looking at him.

"Mon amour, how do suppose we do that? I mean sure we have a barricade but how do we get them to join us and _**not**_ shoot us in the back!" She sighed.

Then she finally got tired of standing began to lean on Grantaire. "Good God I am tired, Boss is gonna kill me but I need to sleep in the bar again..." She muttered to herself as she watched everyone talk…

Gavroche smiled up at Enjolras, nodding. The young boy then quickly scalled up one of the more finished sections of the barricade, looking around the street. A crowd of people had assembled outside, many with confused expressions.

Grantaire held out his hand to help Kaylee back up, laughing.

"You heard him; they'll only join if most of us are sober and seeing as that is nearly impossible for me, you need to calm down." He said. Then, he turned to face Enjolras and everyone else.

She nodded and cracked her neck shaking her head and her hair which came out of the small braids she then worked her fingers through her thick hair. She smiled as the waves crawled up her back as she turned.

"Okay better."

She crawled up the barricade with Enjolras. Just a bit below him so she could be seen but she could speak as well if needed. She began to hum a song that had a marcher tune as she smiled into the barricade. She began to sing softly to herself as she thought of her life. The Revolution was going to begin, at least she could sing, if she can't dance she was going to sing.

"All I ask of life is to greet each morning. All I ask of love is to hold your hand. Though the winds of fate bring dire warnings; I have faith in God and the promised land..."

She sang the rest of the song of the man who left home to fight in a war, he never comes home in fact he dies, but the woman he married ends burying him and stays strong living to her husband's motto... She smiled as she sang her voice was soft but sweet. She then began to hum the music before catching herself and silently watching the ever growing crowd. She'd be in deep shit if she wasn't asleep by the time her boss came... She looked at the larger crowd and saw her boss glaring at her she winced and reached down in a pocket on the inside of the skirt of her dress. She then pulled out her tips bag and threw it out into the crowd where he was it flew and landed in his fist. She just smirked as he opened it… Not as much as he wants but it ought to be enough…

Grantaire shook his head and sat at one of the unused tables, propping his feet up on a box. He looked around, tapping his fingers, when he noticed a familiar face coming towards them. He stood up and smiled. "Well, well, Joly lives!"

He called out as the medical student made his was over to the group with a small smile. He was still fairly pale, but seemed much better.

She slid down the barraciade that they had made. she had finsished nailing the obrads onto the back of the tables so they were reinforced and more bullet resistent she had been smilinf the entire time soo though a group of performers began to play she had to dance... she ended up looking at them and bowing her head. She then walked into the middle where the people played and began to dance. Small movements with refined motions soon she had a group of people dancing with her. She began to laugh as the can-can came on. She proceeded to dance with the other women in the line. After a while she had to drop out cause of looks the certain men gave her. She then proceeded to go to where all the nice men were… over the barricade.

Joly sat down and rubbed his head, making a face.

"Don't tell me you're still ill!" Grantaire exclaimed with nearly mock concern. Joly rolled his eyes and sneezed once.

"Only slightly mon amie." The medical student said with a small laugh.

o0o0

Javert made his way idly around town, flipping through his notes with a devious grin on his face. He tapped his fingers on the edge of the pages, pausing by a river and looking into its depths. He laughed and shook his head, making his way back to the cafe with a sly grin.

"I will join these little school boys, I will know the things they know. And when the time comes...They'll wet themselves with blood."

Javert muttered, then paused. Had he just said that? Shaking his head to clear these thoughts from his head, he entered a building. Moments later, he emerged wearing normal civilian clothing. With a quick check in a nearby window, Javert nodded and made his way back to the barricade. When he reached the bottom, he whistled and waited for a moment before speaking.

"I wish to help aid your cause!" He shouted over, waiting for someone to respond.

"I had heard some women outside my window discussing a barricade growing. I had to come back." Joly said to Grantaire with a small shrug.

Enjolras looked over to see who had volunteered "And who might you be?" Enjolras asked partially skeptical and partially excited.

Javert paused for a second.

"Alain Baylen, a shopowner." He called back, fiddling with a lose thread on his vest.

Gavroche peered over the side of the barricade and frowned. The man was familiar...but where had the young boy seen him before?

"A shop owner?" Enjolras said, raising an eyebrow "I haven't seen you before". He looked around at some nearby Amis to see if anyone recognized the man.

"My shop is on the other side of the city. A small building, easy to miss." Javert lied smoothly.

Enjolras nodded, looking the man up and down "Well, you are quite strong… and we DO need all of the help we can get…" He handed the man a gun "But if you shoot us in the back, you'll never live to tell" Enjolras strongly and angrily warned. Topic Locked

Javert nodded slowly, accepting the gun and looking it over quickly. He turned around and tried to hide a smile. These gun's were good, but the guns the soldiers had ready and at their disposal were better. He shook his head and began to walk around, talking to the students.

Gavroche walked over to Grantaire and Joly and sat on the table across from them.

"I don't like 'im. I've seen him somewhere...just don't remember where."

He said, indicating Javert with a small jerk of his head. Joly and Grantaire both looked over at the boy, then over to the inspector, then back to the boy.

"You're far too jumpy 'Vroche. He is here to help us, not shoot us."

The drunk said with a small chuckled. Gavroche grumbled something under his breath and jumped off the table, stuffing his hands into his pockets and wandering around.

Kaylee fell off the top of the barricade and rolled down it swear endlessly until she hit the new volunteer's feet literally.

"I hate when that ha- OH! Sir did you find your friend you said he was new, maybe you could have him help us!"

She beamed remembering him from before she twisted her dress so it was rightfully in place.

"Anyone asks, I never even hit your feet. I am _**not**_ tired!"

She said as she yawned. Her coin purse flying over the barricade. She grabbed it before it hit the Frenchman in the face.

"Oi! Who threw that?"

She yelled shaking a fist before stopping.

"You look like someone I used to see hating my friends, eh I suppose there will be others, never mind I have to go, my dress needs to be washed. _**GUYS**_! I'll be back I have to change before I get to rip and you all see something you shouldn't!"

She called out turning to walk away. As she left, her dressed ripped open in the front, she turned around to see why and say a nail with the fabric to her dress.

"Lovely... Guys I'll be gone for a while my dress _**did**_ rip! See you all in half an hour!" She called and began to walk away again.

Grantaire chuckled quietly, standing up and walking over to Javert.

"Don't worry mon amie. She's always like that." The drunk said, looking up at the other. Javert forced a smile and shook his head.

On the other end of the barricade, Combeferre and Eponine were getting ready to fight. Combeferre was teaching Eponine how to hold, ready and fire a gun, something which she had absolutely no experience in.

"No!" He said, exasperated, "You don't put your hand there, it goes on that bit!"

She moved her hand to where he had instructed, and let out a groan.

"Look, why can't I just fire the goddam thing?" She complained, putting the gun down and glaring at him.

"Because I think the rest of the Les Amis would shoot me if the only girl rebel got hurt."

Eponine giggled.

"I won't hurt myself, look!" she snatched up the gun again and pointed over the barricade.

"Eponine, don't..." warned Combeferre, but Eponine didn't listen to him.

She aimed and, with a loud BANG! She fired the gun. She was knocked backwards with the force, falling on her backside. She and Combeferre stared at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Okay then," Combeferre smiled at her, "Maybe you don't need help after all."

Eponine gave him another one of her flirty smiles and aimed again.

Kaylee walked past a variety of people on her way back to her house. She was almost terrified but she knew one thing they didn't. They grab her she can run and fight back! One guy made a pass at her before one other looked at him and pointed back to the barricade.

"Oi, don't touch her, she belongs to the men over in the Tavern! They'll kill you if you touch her plus her brothers are in the local army it won't end well for you Monsieur!"

He said the other guy pulled back as she walked into her house letting the dress puddle at her feet when she walked inside.

"SIS!" She turned around as her second eldest brother barreled into them, he looked down blushing but with a throbbing vein.

"Did the drunkard do that to you?"

Kaylee pushed him away as she grabbed a darker bluish dress from the back she put her apron on above the dress and hugged her brother before having to make the other fourteen minute run back to the Tavern. More people were crowded around, some guys kept following her before she ran into the back of Javert then they ran.

"Ok! That is it!"

She growled turning him around only to see Javert.

"Oh it is you never mind thought you were someone else." She pats him on the back and walks back over to Grantaire and Gavroche.

"Okay guys what do we need to do next or is it just sit and wait for them to bring the fight to us?"

She asked still cautious of the new guy as she whispered to Grantaire, and Enjloras.

"I know he is the guy that I met outside last night. I do _**not**_ trust him!"

She muttered barely audible.

Gavroche jumped a good three feet into the air, looking around rapidly.

"What was that? Have they started already?" He said quickly.

Looking around before seeing Eponine and Combeferre on the other end of the barricade. He laughed at himself and climbed up the side of the barricade again. He peered over and paled slightly. He slid half-way back down the barricade and clung onto a table leg.

"What is it Gavroche?" Enjolras asked quickly, running up to the boy.

Kaylee looked over going around and laughed.

"Eponine, make sure that you do _**not**_ fire up, fire straight at the people in the _**red**_ coats okay?" She joked. "If it looks like me do _**not**_ shoot!" More laughter from Kaylee caused her to lean against the side of a table.

Gavroche looked up at Enjolras and sighed. "Over the barricade...Red coats...and lots of 'em." He said, nodding up and over the barricade. He scrambled up and peered cautiously over again.

Grantaire walked over to Kaylee and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down...You really are drunk." He muttered with a good natured laugh.

"Yes I may be _**tipsy**_." She emphasized correcting his accusation, "But, I can still out shoot you guys." she smirked and relaxed.

Eponine started giggling.

"Don't worry, Kaylee. With my aim, I probably couldn't hit a mammoth!"

Combeferre shook his head,

"No way, 'Ponine! The last shot you made took out a pigeon!" He motioned to where a pigeon had recently been killed by Eponine's shot.

Eponine looked at the dead bird. Her facial expression changed.

"Oh, I killed an innocent bird. I feel horrible! And next, it'll be men I'm killing!"

"Yes," said Combeferre, "but the men you're shooting at are in no way innocent. So, Enjolras, it's all good talking, but when are we actually starting?" He asked his friend.

Enjolras scrambled up the barricade behind the boy, only to find he was correct; at least 50 red coats stood on the opposing side of the barricade. He slid back down and readied his gun, urging everyone else to do the same. "Prepare yourselves!" He shouted

"Right now it would appear!"

Joly called over to Combeferre and grabbing a gun for himself, running quickly over to the barricade and taking up a position. He grabbed Gavroche's shoulder and pulled him off the barricade.

"You will go wait in the café."

He said sternly to the young boy, who for once in his life, listened to one of Les Amies.

Kaylee grabbed the gun she had, it was a shot gun and it _**was**_ her Father's. "I'm ready when you are Enjloras!" she said loaded and cocked. Her finger off the trigger… She tries to move Eponine into the barricade before too late…

Gavroche ducked below the window, listening to the sounds of battle outside. He heard a scream of sheer pain and covered his ears, biting his lower lip.

Grantaire held his bleeding arm and fired with one hand, pulling his gun back and cleaned it quickly. For a drunk, he moved fast under pressure. Within moments his gun was cleaned, reloaded and aimed. He pulled the trigger and heard one of the red-coats cried out and saw him fall back. A grim smile flashed across his face as he continued in a steady rhythm.

Kaylee fired again as she saw many hit the ground in pain. She looked at what she was using. "Buckshot? Okay why not..." She reloaded again firing. Bullets whizzed by her heads as she screamed. One hit her firing forearm. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled firing in his general direction, three went down. She swore as her arm ached dully.

With a loud bang, Eponine and Combeferre fired their guns. They hastily reloaded them and waited for the next order. Combeferre was aware that these could well be his final moments. He had to tell her, even though he knew full well she didn't return his feelings.

"Eponine," he murmured.

She turned to face him.

"Just one thing. This could possibly be the last few minutes I spend on earth and... And..." He was at a loss for words, but he knew what he needed to do.

He pulled her close to him and crushed his lips to hers. She started, but didn't pull away. But she didn't return it either. All of a sudden, there was a cry of,

"_**GET DOWN**_!"

And Combeferre found himself ripped from Eponine, on the floor with his side bleeding profusely.

Eponine was paralyzed with shock. The battle had only just started! How can he have been shot so early? No! It wasn't fair!

"JOLY!" she yelled, desperate to keep him alive. "Come on, Combeferre, stay with me..." she pleaded to her friend…

Grantaire looked over at Enjolras and raised a hand to his mouth.

"Enjolras! They're preparing cannons!" He shouted over before turning back to the fight.

Joly looked up and dropped his gun, running over to Eponine and Combeferre. He kneeled beside the wounded man and looked down at the wound, then looked up.

"Gavroche!" He called. The young urchin poked his head out of the door and looked over.

"Get my bag!" Gavroche nodded and bolted back into the tavern, returning quickly and threw Joly the bag.

Enjolras fired another shot and ducked a bullet that narrowly missed his skull. He knelt down, where the gunfire was less, and tried to get a quick idea of who was injured and who was dead.

Combeferre looked into Eponine's face. Oh, she was so beautiful. He cradled her cheek with his hand. It was slowly becoming wet with her tears.

"There's no need to get Joly, Eponine, my times up."

"No! Don't say that! You'll live, dear God above!"

"Please Eponine, no. I just wish I realized how much I care for you sooner. All the time we could have spent together. Maybe you'd learn to love me too."

Eponine burst into tears.

"No, Combeferre, you can't die now! Please, don't leave me! You're one of my closest friends!" She held him close to her, her male clothes becoming stained with her friend's blood.

"Eponine, I'm at peace. This is going to happen. I'm just glad it's with you..." He leant up and pressed his mouth against hers again. He felt himself becoming dizzy.

Eponine held him close, tears pouring down her cheeks. Suddenly, his arm went limp and fell to the ground, his head breaking away from hers.

"No, no, no" She murmured, not wanting to believe it, but the fact that his chest wasn't moving anymore was truth enough.

"NO!" She yelled up to the heavens, as if begging them to send him back. She collapsed over his body sobbing.

Enjolras heard Eponine scream his name, but could not get to her. He turned back to Grantaire, desperately trying to figure out what to do about the cannons that were being loaded.

"Stay low to ground!"

He shouted to the students.

Kaylee swore hearing and seeing what was going on, the worst part was, there wasn't a damn thing she could do for them except keep the Red-Coats off of them… and that is what she did, shooting as if Rapid Fire was invented.

"Don't worry 'Ponine, I'm right here." Joly said quickly, rummaging through his bag. He frowned and pulled out some sort of tool.

"Combeferre, I'm going to try and get the bullet out. It is going to hurt." He said gingerly prying open the wound. He dug around for a moment or two before pulling it out. He set it off the side and gave a small smile. He then set to work trying to clean the wound, but it would not stop bleeding. His brow furrowed and he began to work as quickly as possible.

She nodded at Joly and Eponine.

"Joly you will need to work on me next, but for now I'll be fine!" She called out and then found the benefits of a double barrel shot gun pressing both triggers at once and sailing backwards. She hit the wall letting out a cry as she swore. "That'll hurt later." She then loaded and braced her shoulders against the wall shooting it again.

Eponine leaned over Combeferre's lifeless body, tears staining her face.

"Joly," she whispered, "It's no use. He's gone!"

I'm sorry Combeferre..." Joly muttered, leaning back and slapping his forehead. He stood up and dusted off his pants, holding out a hand to help Eponine to her feet. "Let's not let him die in vain..." He said, tears brimming in his eyes.

Javert stood on the far side of the barricade, watching Les Amies fight. He scanned them, learning how they fought and which rank they were.

Gavroche screamed as part of the cafe's wall collapsed, a cannon ball flying through. The younger boy scooted away and hid behind the bar, shivering slightly.

Kaylee let her tears fall. She didn't know him for long but he was still a good friend. "Eponine."

She said between her firing.

"You still need to fight. Fight for Combeferre's sake he would have wanted you to stay alive." She fired ten times within those minutes of utter macabre. She had counted the long amounts they spent trying. She turned on Javert who wasn't even firing. "YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH FIGHT DAMN YOU FIGHT! WE LOST A MAN AND YOU ARE WATCHING US LIKE GAVROCHE! YOU CAN FIGHT SO FIGHT!" She yelled and pointed her gun firing at the red coats but pretending it was him instead…

Eponine whimpered. Joly just wasn't getting it.

"JOLY!" She screamed with an anguish she didn't know was in her, "It's too late! He's gone! He died in my arms just now! And he said he loved me! He died in my arms as he was kissing me! Oh dieu! What have I done?" She got up and climbed the barricade.

She stood at the top and waved the blood-red flag of rebellion high in the air.

"COME AT ME YOU SONS OF-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before being thrown off the barricade by an explosion…

Enjolras reeled backwards when the tavern was hit, and turned and ran to the rubble that was once a wall. He quickly slid in to the tavern to make sure Gavroche was alright, and upon seeing him shivering behind the bar unharmed, reloaded his gun and ran back out into the battle.

Grantaire leaned over the barricade and smiled.

"They're retreating!" He called out, hefting his gun to his shoulder and firing one last time, hitting one of the men square in the back.

Javert pretended to shoot several times, then leaned back.

"Pardon...I-I don't know what came over me..." He said, hanging his head shamefully.

"PONINE!" Gavroche shouted, sprinting out of the tavern to his sister's side. Tears were streaming down the boy's face as he shook her shoulder. "Ponine, get up...GET UP!" He shouted.

"EPONINE!" Kaylee yelled tears poured out of her face. "It is always someone else's fault non?" She asked herself quietly before moving behind the barricade again reloading to fire. Her arm was making the gun slick then the cannon went off barely missing her head. She screamed trying to see who was left.

"ENJLORAS! WHO IS LEFT?" She cried out in a panic. Her arm was bleeding but she didn't care she fired both barrels on last time, sending another three down. The she lunged at Javert. "A MAN MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE IF YOU HADN'T STAYED OBSERVING!" She was climbing the barricade and was about to lunge when her legs gave out, she stood the entire time, Kaylee was sore. Sliding down she landed at the foot of the barricade, sobbing so hard she was going to be sick as she was coughing with every breath, her blood didn't make it any easier. "I- I am dizzy. Joly, help me out here..."

"Grantaire!" Enjolras shouted, "Gather everyone! We need to find out how many have fallen"

Eponine hit the ground with a dull thud. Every fiber of her being ached from her fall, and she felt dizzy and sick. She replayed the images of the last few minutes in her head. Combeferre telling her he loved her, and, because of her, he was dead. She didn't deserve to live, knowing that she had caused her best friend's death. Where was Marius? She needed him, now more than ever. But she couldn't move a muscle. She could hear blurred and muffled voices that became fainter and fainter as she slowly slid in and out of consciousness. One word was on her lips,

"Marius, Marius, Marius..."

Gavroche bolted over the barricade, sliding down and landing next to his sister.

"Ponine?" He whispered, shaking her shoulders gently.

Grantaire, directed everyone over to Enjolras, still clutching his arm. He scanned the crowd of people and sighed, shaking his head. "We lost Combeferre...and I don't see Eponine anywhere." He said quietly, hands trembling.

Joly walked over to Kaylee and helped her to her feet. "Just breath, you'll be alright." He said soothingly, sitting her down at a fallen table. He looked at her arm and frowned. "This is going to be...fun." He cursed silently, shaking his head and setting to work on her arm.

Kaylee smiled at the med student. "Thank you Joly. It won't hurt as bad right now, the adrenaline makes sure of that but when I pass out I will sleep till I wake up screaming over something." She joked lightly and winced. "Any one got booze?"

Enjolras sadly nodded at the loss of Combeferre, and scanned the crowd attempting to locate Eponine, before letting his eyes rest on Joly "Joly," he said "Help the wounded."

Gavroche stood up, tears in his eyes.

"Enjolras! Kaylee! Someone! Over here!" He shouted, spinning around on the spot. He looked down at Eponine and frowned, shaking his head and bitting his quivering lower lip.

Grantaire walked over and handed her a bottle, a small smile on his lips.

"What do you think?"

Kaylee nodded as she grabbed the flask and downed the booze in it before hearing her name being called she gave a soft laugh as she hopped down and fixed her dress.

"I'm in demand!" She laughed as she ran over to help her friends…

Eponine suddenly found herself standing in a white place. She didn't ache anymore, and she was clean. Was this it then? Was she dead? She suddenly saw a figure in the distance walking towards her. She suddenly recognized him.

"Combeferre!"

She ran up to him and embraced him.

"Combeferre, I'm sorry!" She burbled, tears pouring down her face, "You're dead now because of me."

"What makes you think it was because of you?" He asked her calmly.

"I, I, I, uh" She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew it was because of her.

"'Ponine," he said urgently, "it was _**not**_ your fault. You're not meant to die, and you're not going to, even if I have to watch over you for the rest of this god forsaken war!"

"But, but Combeferre-"

"No buts, I will be your guardian angel if I have to."

"Why me?"

"Because I may be gone, but I still love you. Now, back to your world"

A flash of pure white light enveloped his figure and blinded her. Next thing she knew, she awoke with a gasp with Gavroche at her side…

Joly let out a relived sigh and cleaned the wound quickly before bandaging it somehow doing this all while Kaylee moved and almost ran... He stood up and walked over to Grantaire, cleaning and wrapping his wound. He slowly made his way around Les Amies, cleaning wounds, bandaging or wrapping others. He finally made his way to Enjolras, and he was nearly asleep on his feet. "Enjolras, are you hurt anywhere?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Ponine!" Gavroche shouted, grabbing his sister in a tight hug. He backed up and smiled weakly.

She heard a gasp as she could only assume Joly was done as she ran, her short dress being an aid instead of a hindrance this time, as she slid again in the rubble looking down at her friend.

"Eponine, Eponine, someone sent you back I guess!"

She smiled happy that her friend was alive but the smile was a sad smile. Only Eponine would know why she was back but it meant that she would live. Hopefully... She looked down at the bandaging. She tugged. It would hold while she slept then need to be changed but she could help Joly with it. Make it easier on him in the morning. She'll pass out if she doesn't get to a spot where she can lay down.

"A few cuts and bruises, but nothing severe." He told the medical student with a grateful half smile.

Eponine pulled Kaylee into fierce hug.

"The only thing I can say is yes. I have someone," glancing her eyes to the clouds, "watching over me now, he said he's always love me. I'm going to really miss him." She yelped, feeling tears again.

Kaylee smiled this was like dealing with her sister. She smiled and rubbed he hair comfortingly. "Good, 'cause if he doesn't so help me good God, I will die, kick his ass, then un-die, and tell you I did!" She smirked slightly.

Joly smiled and slumped into a chair, raising a shaking hand to his forehead. Grantaire shot forward and grabbed the medical students hand.

"Joly, you are not sick. And you will not be sick until this revolution is over." He said sternly. Joly paused for a moment, then fell out of his chair laughing. "You're beginning to sound like Enjolras mon amie!"

Gavroche smiled, then looked up and paled.

"Um...we should probably get back to the other side..." He muttered, his eyes scanning the empty streets.

Eponine let out a well-needed laugh that sent pain shooting around her body. But she didn't care. She extended her hand to Kaylee and said,

"Well, help me up then! I'm not going to stop until Combeferre's avenged!" She said, the spark of rebellion ablaze in her dark eyes again.

Kaylee heard Grantaire's enthusing.

"Eponine come on we need to get inside. I can go and get us some blankets, and pillows and we can camp out here."

She said helping Eponine stand if she was willing.

Gavroche called the barricade quickly and slid down.

"Eponine's alive!" He shouted happily, nearly crashing into one of Les Amies.

With Kaylee's aid, Eponine heaved herself off of the floor and tried to walk a few steps, but her legs gave out and she fell. She couldn't feel the limbs at all. She ran her hands up them and they felt wrong.

"Dammit," she thought. They were obviously broken in several places.

"Kaylee," she said, "can you get Joly, regardless of the illness he has contracted now and get him to help me? I think my legs are broken."

She tried to move, but the best she could do was sit on the ground being pretty helpless…

"She's right, we'll need rest, and take turns keeping watch" Enjloras agreed.

Kaylee sighed No need to leave her here alone. "Nope come here." She bent down and lifted her up in mock bridal style somehow managing to pick her way through the mess of rubble.

"Joly! JOLY! HER LEGS ARE BROKEN! EPONINE BROKE HERR LEGS HELP ME OUT HERE!" She staggered across the threshold. Stumbling under her own exhausted limbs as she put her on a table cleared for Joly.

Eponine could clearly see how much pain it gave her friend to have carried her.

"Kaylee, I think you need to sit down too. We're all tired. Ugh, where are the men when you need them?"

Kaylee gave a small laugh.

"Men aren't good for much except, tips, romance if you are really needing it, and possibly the extra kick in a punch when someone cops a feel of something as you walk by…"

Eponine gave a small laugh.

"Of course… Spoken like a true bar maid through and through Kaylee…" She laughed at Kaylee's statement holding her ribs.

"Hush I am not sore, just tired. That is all." She yawns as she walked over to where Grantaire was and sat on the table by him.

"Either way," called Eponine to her, "I don't think any of us could do with collapsing again. Right, Joly, what are we going to do? I need to be out there tomorrow fighting again. They had better be fixable…"

Kaylee was barely awake as she sat on the table next to Grantaire… She yawned briefly as she spoke…

"I know right?" She yelled as well before slowly falling asleep and falling off the table and onto Grantaire…

"Told her she was tired," Eponine muttered to herself, repressing a chuckle. She then fell asleep as well, letting the troubles and sorrows of the day wash out.

Enjolras took the first shift, walking around the ever silent growing barricade.

Grantaire looked down at Kaylee and sighed, gently lowering her down onto the table. He looked around and stood up, pacing around restlessly.

Joly frowned. "Maybe not tomorrow Ponine, but soon. The breaks weren't that bad, so you should be on your feet soon." He said, standing up and walking to another table before passing out, snoring softly.

Kaylee heard pacing and was half asleep. "You need to be here..." She mumbled dragging herself off the table and leaned against his chest. She had her arms around him. "You dare leave me alone right now and I will kill you when I get up!" She threatened before now falling asleep in his arms.

Grantaire blinked, looking down at Kaylee. He sighed and shook his head, picking her up and walking back to the table, setting her down in the seat next to him.

"You really are drunk mon amie..." He said softly, as not to wake her.

Joly stood up and walked into the cafe, looking for Gavroche. The boy should not be on his own, the medical student knew that much.

Kaylee snuggled more into the warmth she wrapped an arm around his neck in her sleep. She muttered out one thing before she fell asleep. "Mine. You are mine."

Marius had been knocked down and knocked out during the battle, and was sprawled out next to the barricade. Now, after coming back around, with simply a headache, he looked around for Eponine, before going back into the ABC, looking around and spotting her sleeping. He let out a slow sigh of relief, walking over to her and sitting next to her, brushing the hair out of her eyes and so relieved by the motion of her chest going up and down.

Grantaire looked around quickly before kissing the top of Kaylee's head softly.

"Drunk as hell..." He muttered with a small smile. He had to admit, for her hating him, she is really loving to him when she is drunk… he almost wanted her to stay like this more often…

Joly walked out of the cafe, a still half asleep Gavroche beside him. Joly set the boy down on a table and began to clean a large gash running down his leg, muttering softly under his breath all the while.

Javert, who was pretending to be asleep, hid a small smile that came to his lips.

"So," he thought, "The boy with the urchin is their doctor. The man who is walking around is their leader..." He chuckled quietly and rolled over. This revolution would soon be over, and yet...there was this small doubt in the back of the inspector's mind…

Then the Les Amies had to try to sleep till morning… some more comfortable then others…


End file.
